


Morning Blues

by tropical_dream



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Daniel woken up to find the world against them.





	Morning Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the antis and their article.  
> Lets heal the world with more Nielsung love

Daniel so done with today. He didn’t woke up terribly morning (or to be precise not sleeping at all because..yeah.. game) to the horrible article made by antis for Jisung. He rubbed his temple reading all the false-stupid statement clearly made to slander Jisung, their leader,  the man whom he know as the most hardworking and loving person ever exist. Not even once Jisung complained about his injury during their practice even though sometimes Daniel hope their leader loosen up a bit and  let others take care of him.

They even had an argument about it days ago before their comeback stage.

* * *

 

“Hyung seriously…we can change choreo no problem. We did it before and we can do it for you this time. Let me talk to choreographer hyung if you don’t want to” Daniel walked back and forth frustrated by the stubbornness of the older one especially when it come to his own self care.

Once Daniel  informed by manager hyung that Jisung reject the offer to switch his position in Light choreography, he stormed to his room and tried to talk sense into him. As a dancer he know how his movement will take a toll on his knee, more so the injured one.

“Niel ah, listen to me” Jisung grabbed his wrist and looked straight into his eyes. Talking with the gentle yet stern tone that Daniel know His hyung meant business  “I am OKAY, I know my limit. If its too hard for me I swear I’ll say something “ Daniel still knotted his eyebrows unconvinced “ We changed the choreo before because your position is important and most visible while  I stand in the back most of the time”

“But hyung..”

”I am not stupid niel ah, I can tweak the choreo here and there so it wont burden my knee that much”  

“But...”

“Come on, this short time really meant a lot to me. Let hyung work no less than you guys okay?” coaxed Jisung with the gentlest tone and sweetest smile on his face. Both palms already clasped on daniel’s.  Jisung really know how to get into him. In the end he gave in and not said anything about jisung’s choreo even though his heart pained and winced every single time he saw Jisung made the movement. If jisung can hold it, he too need to hold it for his hyung.

* * *

 

The audacity of antis, commenting, pointing and nitpicking his moves even though not one of them were there. If he didn’t remember that his phone is brand new and kinda expensive he might throw his phone right there and then.  He felt powerless and miserable. He rubbed his face and hair frustatingly. The light on the room still turned off with just his phone screen illuminating the room. Jaehwan still sleeping at the other bed. He checked the watch and its pointing at 7.00 am. Manager hyung usually already woken up, he is a morning person and diligent manager.

Daniel get up from his bed and walk toward Jisung’s room. He knock on their door and as expected manager hyung already up and about, prepared for his morning tasks.  Jisung always sharing room with him when they are on overseas activity.

“Daniel-ah, you wake up early” Asked the manager with surprised expression as he open the door finding the unusual member stand infront of his room at this early hour.

“I Couldn’t  sleep” With dark expression he showed his phone screen with the the article to the manager. The manager fixed his glass and knotted his eyebrows while reading and scrolling the phone“Oh…” He looked at Daniel with regretful and sad expression “I ll see what we can do about it”

“Thank you hyung, Is Jisung hyung still sleeping?”

“Yeah he drank medicine last night I think the effect still working. Wanna come in?” The manager been together long enough to catched on their habit and dynamic.

Daniel nodded and entered their room. He found Jisung still fast asleep covered with hotel’s blanket.

“I wont come back until 12AM. Please get ready when I come back” Said the manager while turning off the light and going out of the room

“Okay See you later hyung” waved Daniel.

The room become silent once again. Daniel observed the peaceful looking hyung fast asleep with soft snore. Probably still somewhere on his sweet dream. Oh how he want him not to wake up too fast discovering that the world still filled with ill people who actively stand against his dream…Their dream.

Daniel lift the blanket off and slipped himself into jisung’s bed. He snuggled himself toward jisung’s back, spooning the older one. His hands sneak into jisung’s waist and rubbed the older’s stomach. The motion that he always do whenever they sleep together in this position.  His big body shook the bed awaken jisung who turned to find Daniel beside him.

“Hmh…Niel ah” whisper Jisung with a parched voice while his eye lids still half closed.

Usually Daniel will come to him whenever he had problem. They sometimes talk about it but most of the time Daniel just slipped into Jisung’s embrace to find peace and comfort

“What happens?” Asked Jisung grogilly. Now they are facing each other as he start to rub and pat Daniel’s back. The medicine is still working on his system that Jisung somewhat still floating between conciousnes and unconsciousness.

 “Nothing…played game too much, cant sleep” Answer Daniel while he bury his face into Jisung’s chest and basked into his scent. The scent that always remind him of home. Daniel tightened his embrace on the older one.  Jisung  hummed and stroke daniel’s hair in a slow and constant motion “Don’t play game too much, we have to work tommorow” Said jisung with a flat-half asleep tone.

“Im sorry hyung”

“Its okay”

“Lets sleep until noon”

“Yes..lets..”

With the peace seeping in, they both fall asleep in each other embrace. The world can wait.

   


End file.
